


Be selfish.

by Skz6_1306



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Happy Ending, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Not Beta Read, Producer Bang Chan, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Producer Seo Changbin, Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, University Student Hwang Hyunjin, University Student Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306
Summary: "He is your boyfriend?""No.""Do you even know him?""No.""Then why is he here saying he is your boyfriend?""Han Jisung."*sigh*"He is Han Jisung?""No."(Both are frustrated!)The dialogues change in fic but are similar! For starving Chan x Seungmin shippers aka me!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	Be selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time I tagged a lot 😂 anyways I did really wanted to write it as it in the summary but my brain had different plans, but it is similar! And yes I know the title is stupid but I can't think of anything else 😭 this was supposed to be one chanseung fic break but I ended up writing one my self! Hope you all enjoy!   
> Again wrote instead of studying so alot of mistakes 😭 sorry 😭

"You have a boyfriend?" 

Seungmin just completed his classes and came to their usual spot, where he, Felix and Hyunjin meet daily. So Hyunjin asking this question as soon as they meet is kinda ridiculous for Seungmin. 

"Well hello to you to Hyunjin! Let's meet Felix, he said he would be near the gates." 

"I know, he texted our group chat." 

"Hmm" 

And walking towards the gates, Seungmin realised something is different today. And he didn't even walk 5 steps when Hyunjin again asked him.

"So? You have a boyfriend?" 

"Why?" 

"You do or you don't? They are saying there is this guy waiting for you claiming he is your boyfriend!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah! Heard he is hot, so most of the girls are here, that is why it's crowded, you see." 

And Seungmin did finally notice the difference, being more crowded than usual. 

And from where he is standing he can see a car, surrounded by people, and he is very familiar with the car, he did really wanted to run to the car and do something but someone else running towards them distracted him for a moment. 

"Seung! Hyunjinie!" 

"Lix!" 

"Lixie!" 

"Chan hyung is here. Seems like someone is here for seungie~!" 

Felix teased, and Hyunjin was kinda sure he knows something that Hyunjin doesn't. 

"Is he really your boyfriend?" 

"No." 

"Huh?...oh!" 

"You know him lixie?" 

And Seungmin did give Felix a look which made him stop whatever he was about to say, so he settled for saying a different truth. 

"Ahh he is my boyfriend's best friend." 

"Your boyfriend?" 

"Minho hyung duh!" 

"Minho hyung?!" 

"Well yeah I'll tell you about it later, but I smell some jealousy!" 

And Seungmin who was staring at the crowd and the car too intensely, maybe hoping if he stared too long everything will just disappear or burn up. Now turned to Felix to give him a glare too, making Hyunjin more curious. 

"Wait this is confusing! So he is not your boyfriend?" 

"No." 

"Huh? Do you at least know him?" 

"No." 

"Then why is he here saying he is your boyfriend?" 

"Ah! Han Jisung!" *Sighs* 

"He is the Han Jisung you always talk about?" 

"No." 

Maybe Seungmin ran out of patience, he just left Felix, Hyunjin and ran towards the car. Hyunjin who was confused looked at Felix who was just laughing seemingly recording it too. Felix turned towards Hyunjin and motioned him to come to, so both also ran towards the car. 

"Hey babe!" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to pick y-" 

"He is the Seungmin you were talking about?" 

A girl in the crowd asked. The moment Seungmin came and pushed through them to reach the person they were all surrounding, everyone suddenly became quiet, so her question was so clearly heard so Chan stopped what he was going to say just to turn to her and excitedly say yes. 

"Yes! The Kim Seungmin I came for! You guys should know him! Your one and only student body president! You don't? Well now you know he is my bo-" 

Seungmin cut him off before he could finish the word.

"Yeah! Because there are two Seungmin's on campus they thought the other one. Sorry to break it to you but yes he came for me, so can we get some privacy?" 

And everyone almost went away because they knew not to mess with Kim Seungmin, he has a lot of power to do anything. Only few were still roaming around maybe trying to listen to them or something, and Felix and Hyunjin were totally forgotten, also Hyunjin realised that Felix was not recording but was on a video call with Minho hyung, and also Jisung (Hyunjin knew because he saw contact name.) showing them the drama going on, while Minho hyung, Jisung and someone else who was with Jisung, were laughing. (Poor Hyunjin doesn't know what's going on.)

"Woah babe that was super hot!" 

"Shut up!" 

But the blush and the smile he is fighting said something else. 

"But really Chan what are you doing here?" 

"Ah! You calling me just Chan is more hot!"

"Hyung!!" 

"Well I did say I came to pick up my boyfriend!" 

"So what were you doing chatting with all the girls?" 

"Ohh my baby is jealous? Don't be baby I already said to them you are my boyfriend!" 

Chan was cooing and pinching his boyfriend's cheeks who was pouting. 

"No." 

"You are still angry?" Now it was Chan who was pouting. 

"Again why are you here?" 

"To p-" 

"Han Jisung." *Sighs* 

(In the video call

"Hey why is he sighing after my name!" 

"He did that before too." 

"Ahh!" 

"Shut up ji, I can barely hear anything! And lixie babe go near them, I don't think they will notice." 

"Well if seung does, I don't think we will have live privilege." 

"Shut up." ) 

"Ahh I'm sorry babe! Really!" 

"Jisung did throw you out of the studio right?"

"It's my studio, he can't throw me out of my own studio." 

"I DID!!" 

"Jisung?" 

So Jisung shouting to prove he did throw Chan out of his own studio made Felix run so he can avoid any attacks, and it also made Seungmin realise Hyunjin and Felix are still there. So looking at Hyunjin standing there alone, totally confused. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Nah! It's nothing! I'll go check on him?" Hyunjin said with a smile and pointing towards the direction Felix just ran. 

"No, don't mind him. I'm sure he is still here with some carzy camera angle, because he need to give them 'Seungmin losing his mind' content."

"Uhh.." 

"Oh yeah! This is Hyunjin! And Hyunjin this is-"

"Hyunjin? Ahh yes! The infamous innie boyfriend!"

"You know Jeongin?" 

"Duh! Of course this guy right here is so protective over him, can say more protective than he is over Jisung" 

Seungmin can imagine Jisung's voice shouting 'no he is most protective over me! I'M his bestfriend!'.

"Yeah! I'm Bang Chan, Seungmin's boyfriend-"

"No."

"-nice to meet you." 

"Umm?" 

"Well not today, but tomorrow I'll be." 

"That you don't know." 

"Yeah. Let's meet tomorrow again Hyunjin, then he himself will tell you I'm his boyfriend." 

Hyunjin had too many questions at start, buts seeing the way Seungmin looks at Chan, especially now when Chan isn't looking at him, Seungmin's eyes are still on him, they speak volumes, all the answers Hyunjin wanted were already answered and he didn't wanted to third wheel anymore, so he just nodded because he was also sure when Seungmin stops sulking he would for sure introduce his boyfriend.

"I'll get going then..bye. nice to meet you Chan-shii" 

"Nah! No need to be formal! Just hyung is fine! And tell innie I said hi! I think it will answer some questions you have about us." 

"Sure hyung (laughs) bye seungie!" 

"Wait! I can give you a ride! Where are you going? Also OI FELIX!! COME HERE BRUH!" 

"Thank you hyung, but have practice today so I don't think I'll need your ride now." 

"Me too! Also stop with that oi felix! Let's go Hyunjinie!" 

Felix said still some far, maintaining his distance from Seungmin, he knew Seungmin wouldn't do anything to him, if anything he would shout at Minho hyung and maybe have some playful fight with Jisung but you know better safe than sorry. 

"Bye!" 

"Bye!" 

And they left, leaving two quarreling love birds alone. 

"Let's go?" 

"Hyung, you…"

"I'm sorry, I know I'll try my best!" 

"Just why can't you take care of yourself, like you take care of me or Jisung or Changbin hyung or Minho hyung or Felix. Wh-Why? Why are you so selfless?" 

Seungmin choked and already had tears flowing, Chan didn't waste any second to pull him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. You love me for that though." 

"I love you more when you are selfish. So please be selfish." 

"Seung trust me it's no big d-" 

"Hyung you locked yourself in the studio for almost 3 days, the only time I knew you were alright is because you came to check on Jisung and Changbin hyung. And your phone was off. I know okay! I know that when inspiration strikes you want to do everything while you can! But just please at least send me pictures of you eating and please do sleep. I was so worried you know I even came to the studio but Jisung stopped me, saying it's you who has to fix it." 

"I'm sorry okay! Really! I will send you messages on your breaks like I used to okay what happened in these past three days, will never repeat again! So let me be selfish now, let's go on a date?" 

Wiping his tears from his eyes Seungmin shook his head, making his boyfriend pout. 

"You are being selfless again. I know you have to complete your work. So let's go to the studio? But I want a dinner date!" 

"Babe…" 

"Let's go hyung!" 

"I love you!" 

"Love you more! Now let's go fast! I need to beat up Jisung!" 

"Haha sure!" 

They had a wonderful ride till the studio talking about things they missed on three days, and reaching the company Chan proudly held Seungmin's hand and took him to the studio. Seungmin was blushing so hard Jisung teased him about him as he entered the studio.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Why can't I be here?" 

"Shouldn't Chan hyung supposed to take you on a make up date?"

"So you can have a studio date with Changbin hyung?" 

Now it was Jisung's turn to blush. So as expected by Felix they did have their childish playful fight, after which they went back to work and Seungmin also did his own homework.

^_________^ ^_________^

  
  


So when the next time Chan dropped Seungmin, not many were shocked and Felix and Hyunjin waved at him. 

"Hyunjin nice to meet you, I'm Chan, Seungmin's boyfriend!" 

Chan said rolling down the window after giving Seungmin a good luck kiss. And Hyunjin just laughed at him. 

"Bye!"

"Bye love! Expect my message!" 

"Yes! Take care!" 

"Yes! Bye lixie! Bye Hyunjin!" 

"Bye hyung!" 

And Chan just rolled his window up ready to drive away, but a very familiar voice he knew was talking loudly and Chan was so sure it was intentional. 

"Yes Hyunjin! Yes Chan hyung is my boyfriend!"

Hyunjin, who already knew everything from the drama that happened and also his boyfriend's explanation, was of course shocked by Seungmin suddenly saying, also so louder than usual. But seeing back, the car didn't move, so Hyunjin understood and played along, smiling. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes!" And Seungmin was now smiling brighter.

"Yes! He is! And he is the best boyfriend ever you know? He has so much work to do and sometimes forgets to take care of himself and always puts others before him, that is the thing I worry about him! But trust me he is the best boyfriend ever! He is so busy writing and producing songs for idol groups but he never fails to take me on surprise dinner dates and have movie nights with cuddles, also will help me with studies when I have exams!" 

Felix was shaking his head, sending texts to someone, Hyunjin was sure it's their group chat, with all 4 couples, as his phone was vibrating too, also because Seungmin was still not moving. And the person in the car who was smiling so wide, was now behind the boy rambling about how great boyfriend he is. So when he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Seungmin was not even shocked and turned around so fast they almost collided. Both boys were smiling brightly looking at each other, eyes filled with love, adoration. And taking the chance both Hyunjin and Felix left. 

"You were rambling too loud." 

Chan said with the smile still on his face, voice teasing. And Seungmin also smiling answered.

"Maybe I wanted someone to listen." 

So Chan just kissed his cute boyfriend, he heard some gasps, probably from people who didn't expect to see two boys kissing at gates in the early morning, or maybe from people who had a crush on the student body president. Chan didn't care, and Seungmin absolutely didn't, it was so obvious when he pulled Chan into another kiss. 

"I love you! Don't forget to eat! And complete your work by 8." 

"Yes! Let's have a movie night with cuddles?" 

"Yes! Love you!" 

"Love you more!" 

"Bye!" 

This time Chan stood there watching Seungmin walk backwards because Seungmin also wanted to look at him. And Seungmin was about to take a turn and disappear when suddenly a loud voice called, 

"Chan!" 

"Chanie!" 

"Noona?" 

"Sana noona?" 

"Oh Seungmin! Oh…. You guys were having some romantic movie type moment?" 

"Noona!" 

"Sorry noona I'm already late so I'll leave you guys! Have fun!" 

"Sure Seungmin! I'll make sure he doesn't go to the studio today! Don't worry!" 

"Yes! Whatever you like noona! Have fun hyung! Bye!" 

"Bye!" 

And when Seungmin did come out after his last class, texting Felix and Hyunjin he will leave with Chan hyung today. He saw Chan and Sana Noona are still talking, now sitting on the benches where most of the students sit and cram for their exams. 

"Hyung! Noona!" 

"Well it's my time to leave! Bye!" 

" Noona just left?" 

"Yeah don't worry she really didn't let me go to work and made me stay here. U didn't recognise your cafeteria lunch? Also where did you have your lunch I searched for you!" 

"Oh I didn't, hehe. And I had lunch out with Felix and Hyunjin because I'm leaving without them now." 

"Ah! Okay! Now let's go?" 

"Yes sure!" 

It was almost dark, when Seungmin was standing in the middle of some deserted beach. They played for sometime chasing each other around. And suddenly Chan lifted Seungmin up in a bridal style, making Seungmin yelp and hurriedly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Both were giggling, Seungmin burying his face in his hyung's chest and taking deep breaths, enjoying the natural smell, and trying to savor the moment, because they never know when they will get this chance again. 

"Minnie.." 

Chan softly called, and when Seungmin looked at him, removing his face from his chest. Slowly putting down Seungmin, he kissed him slow, sweet. As the waves were hitting the shore their kiss followed the rhythm slow, hard and also very familiar. 

"I love you." 

Chan said suddenly going on his knees, and Seungmin was already having overwhelming emotions, also he just realised he was standing in the middle of a heart made of candles. A laugh left his mouth because he is sure Chan asked Jisung or Minho for help and both being movie lovers recommend something cliche. 

"I love you too." 

Seungmin replied so sure, no hesitation, not even thinking for a second, whatever it is he is ready if his hyung is with him.

"You are going to graduate soon, and maybe become more busy, but just like we have always been together even when you have a job and I do, I promise we will and can make it work! We will become stronger and one day just like this I'll ask you to walk down the aisle with me." 

"Yes! And then I'll be your best man!" 

"Jisung?... Minho?" 

"Felix, Changbin, Jeongin and Hyunjin too!" Jisung so cheerfully inserted.

"Yes hyung! We will become stronger and will make it work just like we always have! I love you." 

And the distraction Jisung created was gone, both were in their own private bubble now. And exchanged their promise rings, with some camera shutters as background music. 

And soon Jisung cheered loudly, shouting something along lines, which included my best friend, me, marriage, Changbin hyung. And they had the best night, just sitting and enjoying the cool breeze of the beach. Also maybe just maybe Jisung and Hyunjin had some stupid word fight and now Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix were chasing each other around. All others laughing at their boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💕❤️ hope it wasn't too bad! 
> 
> Twt @/chanseung_luv


End file.
